Desert, Dirt and Holes
by SugarCupcake
Summary: Macy is sent to CGL for murder. But while the boys are digging holes, her job is something else...
1. Macy Cooper

_Rewritten, because the plot was too weird._

* * *

_A-Tent:_ Striker; Mastiff; Scourge; Stigma; Spit

_B-tent:_ Alpha; Finch; Griz; Ripper; Puppy

_C-Tent:_ Cracker; Squirt; Spike; Ace; Tox

_D-Tent:_ X-Ray; Armpit; Magnet; Squid; Zero; Barfbag; ZigZag; (Caveman)

_E-Tent: _Boo; Snail; Toad; Drooler; Twiddle

_Counsellors:_ Mr Bogey (A); Mr Snapper (B); Mr Oakheart (C); Dr Pendanski (D); Mr Brooks (E)

_Other Persons:_ The Warden (Warden Walker); Mr Sir (Marion Sevillo)

* * *

My name isMacy Cooper, I'm fifteen and until Wednesday everyone thought I'm the sweetest girl in town. Today everyone thinks I'm violent and insane. Why? Probably because I killed may stepfather, but it was his own fault. He rap . . . he did some bad things, ok? Nobody believes my story, probably because my stepfather Gabe was a highly respectable person in town (Pecos/Texas), the sheriff.

I thought that the judgement would be prison or madhouse, but it surprises me, a lot like to mention, that I hate surprises): Camp Green Lake, a boot camp for juvenile delinquents. And the worst part is, it's an all boys camp. I always honoured the court and everything, but now it's official – the law sucks.

The bus picks me up right this afternoon, I'm only allowed to bring a few personal things, and so I do: three shorts and tank tops (it's hot in Texas, doesn't matter were you are), toothbrush, tampons, and a packet full of crackers (maybe the ride is getting long).

The officer in the bus seems nice – until he handcuffs me. Yeah right, like I would jump out of the bus into the middle of nowhere – all I can see is desert dirt and holes.

After a few hours, it's already dark outside, the bus stops and I see six big grubby tents and a small house. Immediately my feelings get a little bit dizzy when I step out of the bus – the air is still hot and I wear jeans and a sweater.

A man, who looks like a rodeo clown, walks towards me and introduces himself as _Mr Sir_. I grab my backpack and follow him into the small house. _Mr Sir_ begins to talk with a deep rough voice (does he want to scare me or what?):

"Welcome here at Camp Green Lake! (it rather sounds like 'welcome to your worst nightmares') This is not a girl's scout camp, you are the only girl here, don't expect more. The boys here must dig a hole everyday, to build the character. A girl can't handle that, so you won't dig holes – you will be the 'price' for the boy's hard work. They will be exited to meet you and maybe a little bit overwhelmed of their feelings. I heard you killed your stepfather, so this won't be a problem for you I think!"

Surprisingly I can't fall asleep after these happily news – _Mr Sir_ said the boys shouldn't know that there is a girl at camp until tomorrow, so I sleep in the house, which is the _Warden's_ house. The boys sleep in the tents A-E, the counsellors in tent F. I can choose in which tent I wanna live after I met the boys, so long I can sleep in the small house. After a few good night crackers I am able to fall asleep, but I have nightmares about rodeo clowns trying to shoot me.

Some noise, which sounds like a damaged trumpet, makes me look outside the window. It is still dark; I wonder what time it is. Suddenly the door bursts open and a totally mad looking man walks into the room; nearly yelling he tells me: 'I'm the counsellor of A-Tent, my name is _Mr Bogey_, every time you speak with me, you call me that name, is that clear? Go, change! It's going to be hot outside and with a sweater you will die! The boys will be pleased to meet you, Macy, right? You're a variety of all the holes they dig, they'll be excited! I meet you at the front door – you have ten minutes!'

Ok, very nice people here, really. I take a look into my closet (they gave me clothes in case I didn't bring any with me) and I am unable to speak. Those aren't clothes, those are outfits for a bikini party – unless you don't want to look like a prostitute you wouldn't want to wear them. So I stay with my shorts and tank tops, brush my teeth, comb my hair and in less than seven minutes I am done.

I hear the first "Ah's" and "Oh's" and one is saying "hey guys, fresh meat!" when I walk outside. That's just A-Tent, but they look like much more people. I have never seen so many boys looking at me at 4 in the morning. I feel a little bit uncomfortable, because a few boys don't look very friendly (or intelligent), they stare like they want to say: "Hey baby, you look so sexy. Can I touch you?" _Mr Bogey_ introduces the boys by their names, but I'm too nervous to remember them; then he explains what I'm here for:

'A-Tent, this is Macy Cooper, she is and will be the only girl here! Macy will go out on the lake everyday with one tent, you are the first ones. Macy won't dig your holes, but she will be a little entertainment for you at work, that's her job. You will find out for what she's working. If you find something interesting, you will go back to camp with her – there you can be alone for a while. And the girl will get a payment, be diligent and work hard for your price. Oh, and don't hurt her, or better, don't let me see you hurting her, ok? Have fun!"

What the hack should that mean? Entertainment? And what is this job, he mentioned. Ok, and when they find something, I have to be alone with them – that's unfair, I mean what will they do to or with me? And can they touch me? If they touch me _they_ are fresh meat. And no one asks me, if it's ok with me or if I have feelings or if I want breakfast? No, I'm just a violent girl that killed her stepfather.

Maybe the boys aren't that bad and the day will get better from now on. Of course not. When I walk out on the lake with the boys, three touch my butt and five times I get hugs around my waist. I didn't dare yelling at them, because that counsellor looks like he would rape or beat me right now. So I silently keep walking and hope for a miracle.

_Mr Bogey _tells the boys where to start digging and me to go to Striker, a really big and mean looking guy, and probably the leader of the tent. Then he leaves. I could have thought: "Puh, now the strange man has gone. I feel much more secure now!" But my thoughts were more like: "Help!"

This striker had a mean grin on his face, like he couldn't wait to see me naked. And it is already hot here, even in the dark. By the way, why has everyone here a water bottle except me? Oh now I get it, I want water, I have to work for it. The boys must give me some, and I must give them entertainment. Shit, if the boys aren't very very friendly, I will have to do something they want or I will die of thirst.

* * *

Hope you like it

Next Chapter will follow soon

And please review


	2. Burning Hell

_A-Tent:_ Striker; Mastiff; Scourge; Stigma; Spit

_B-tent:_ Alpha; Finch; Griz; Ripper; Puppy

_C-Tent:_ Cracker; Squirt; Spike; Ace; Tox

_D-Tent:_ X-Ray; Armpit; Magnet; Squid; Zero; Barfbag; ZigZag; (Caveman)

_E-Tent: _Boo; Snail; Toad; Drooler; Twiddle

_Counsellors:_ Mr Bogey (A); Mr Snapper (B); Mr Oakheart (C); Dr Pendanski (D); Mr Brooks (E)

_Other Persons:_ The Warden (Warden Walker); Mr Sir (Marion Sevillo)

* * *

Burning Hell

I could have run away, but that would have meant I'm buzzard food. So I slowly walk to Striker. I always liked the boys in my school and neighbourhood, so how different can the boys here be? I just have to act cool, then they will respect me.

Oh, how wrong I was! Striker and the other boys of the tent (well, I think only Striker, because the others seem like they have a brain of a kinder garden kid) had soon realized that I need their water. And, well, this is what happened:

So I thought about what I want to say and tried to walk cool. The result was, I nearly fell into a hole, because I didn't look where I was going and instead of: "Hi, I'm Macy who are you? I killed my stepfather, no big deal!" I said:"Shit!"

That could have been fun, but Striker doesn't care what I am saying, he just wraps his arms around me and kisses me. But not romantic kisses, kisses you have nightmares of. So I begin screaming, and believe me, I can scream very loud if I want to. That must have surprised him, because he lets go; everyone is staring at us.

"Hey Barbie, if you want water you must show a little bit more! That was lame!" I think that was Striker, but I couldn't think clear anymore, that kiss brought bad memories, about the night Gabe … I'm not thirsty, but how long? I will need some water in a while; the sun is cruel.

"Hey!" I shouted at the digging guys, "I'm Macy, could you tell me your names again? I can't remember any! I will do entertainment ok? I'm out here with you the whole day, there is much time!"

"You don't remember me? Just a minute ago, you weren't able to think clear, because of my kiss! Barbie it's Striker! You know why I'm in here? I broke someone's neck – with a bowling ball! So you better behave well, or…"

And then he kisses me again, but I'm strong enough not to start crying. Instead I kick him where it hurts. So he goes down, I must say I'm proud of myself, I made a really big guy going to the ground. But at the same time he says: "You will regret this, not today, not tomorrow, but you will!" And I have to admit: Now I'm really scared.

Then I turn around and a fat, but still big, guy stands in front of me. "Yo, Barbie! I'm Mastiff and this is Scourge!" His nickname totally matches with his body and face. He looks like a big ugly puppy which drools. But his look doesn't make me so scared like Striker's.

The next boy, the one Mastiff introduced as Scourge, is a small and skinny guy. He looks really sick and has mad looking eyes. Just like those typical mentally disturbed persons, who become serial killers in all these horror movies.

Another boy looks terrible, he would have had a nice face and so, if there wouldn't be that horrible scar on the half of it. I don't want to know where it comes from; but it looks like big claws tried to slice him into pieces. And of course his name is Stigma. Wow, these nicknames here are genius.

The last boy, who introduces himself, is called Spit. You know why? Right, because he spits every ten seconds. Like I said, genius nicknames. Spit looks pretty normal, and really familiar. But he turned around so quickly, I must have mixed up all this new faces.

There are a few other boys, but they didn't even look at me, maybe they are angry, because I'm not supposed to dig holes and they have for a long time. They don't know how much I want to change roles with them. But I can't so I am still the only girl here.

Well, maybe you think the day could only get better. Not really, except for Striker ignored me the rest of the day. But the other boys aren't less scaring. At the end of the day I got water but not very much (the boys wanted me to dance, to dance sexy; and the point is I can't dance, neither I'm sexy) so I have to wait for dinner.

I get the same dinner as the boys (beans and bread; I eat the bread), I sit next to Spit. I get one cup of water and drink it as fast as I can, I didn't know it was the only cup I get. So tomorrow I will have to work harder or I will get sick.

How can Spit eat these beans? I don't understand. Suddenly, when I look into his eyes, I remember him. Dean! He lived in my neighbourhood, but he looks totally different now. Really sick and skinny. He didn't speak to me very often. The other kids always made fun of him, because his family is poor and he never had the coolest clothes, and I didn't dare to do anything against it.

From one day on the other he was gone. There were rumours he robbed the grocery store and shot at someone, but I can't believe that, he didn't look like someone who shoots a person. I think he remembers me, but I don't know if he has good or bad memories. I think I'll wait a while until I speak with him.

I'm so happy, that I can sleep in the house for a while, because there is a bathroom in it. So I go showering and slowly fall asleep. One thing is sure, doesn't matter how the other tents are, I won't live in A-Tent. Striker would kill me at night.

Tomorrow I will meet B-Tent. I will be nice to them and maybe they will be nice to me. That night I have dreams, no nightmares, about Dean and my time before I came into this burning hell.


	3. Dean Eliot

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long, but now I'm back and I'll update faster, I promise._

_Thanks for all the nice reviews :)_

_This chapter is a flashback and tells why Dean is at CGL. I'll occasionally write those flashbacks, just to tell why some of the guys are at CGL...I already have a few interesting stories in mind. If you want me to write of someone special just put it in the reviews :)_

* * *

Dean Eliot

_Flashback_

"Gi…Give me the money! Hand it over dude… all of it! Do…Don't ya dare to call the police, I'll blow your h…he…head off!", the nervous screams of the boy hall through the grocery store. Sweat runs down his face under the black mask. The gun aimed at the cashier. He doesn't want to pull the trigger. He won't if the man, a good friend of his mother, gives him the money. The money he needs for his family.

"You have always been a good boy, Dean. Yes, I recognize you, even with the mask on! I've known you since you were born. You don't have to do this, I can help you and your family, give ya some money. Don't do something you will regret!", Mike says.

His voice sounds calm and serious. He is an old friend of Dean's mother and always babysitted Dean as a baby, when his mother went shopping or, which unfortunately happened very often, she went to get drugs. Christine was born five years after Dean. She has always been the little sunshine of the whole family. Patrick, Dean's father, isn't at home very often. He is an alcohol and drug addict and most of the time he is very aggressive. Mike is a very friendly person, who likes to laugh and help people. He has stinging blue eyes and heather grey hair, but his face doesn't look very friendly at the moment. He seems unaware what to do, just tries to move slowly and avoid hectic movements.

"Shut up! You don't know anything, I don't have a choice! Don't ya understand Mike?", he yells and rips his mask off his face. He looks really pale and weak. "We haven't eaten right for months! Christine's sick, she needs food! My sister will die, if I don't get some money to buy medicine! Dad's gone for weeks now, maybe he's dead, I don't know and I really don't care. Mom only sits around and cries, 'cause she hasn't got enough money for more alcohol or drugs. Every day she has cramps and starts screaming, I don't know what to do with her, I'm afraid, man. I have been kicked out of school, because I've never been there. Know why? 'Cause mom can't get a job and no one cares for Christine, so I have to be at home all day and somehow get food! But that doesn't work out anymore, we don't even have electricity or warm water. We have nothing: No money, no food, nothing!"

Now tears are running down from his grey eyes, he had never said that aloud. His family problems are so overwhelming at the moment. But know he has to concentrate, he has to think clear. He has been here at the store way too long, the police could be here every second. Dean doesn't feel comfortable with a gun in front of a person, who always tried to help his family, but he has to think clear now. Mike hands over the money and whispers: "Don't let the police catch you."

As Dean runs out of the store he hears the sirens behind him. He turns off into a small alley, but two police officers chase after him. Dean is fast and knows the neighbourhood, but he still is too slowly to outrun the two adults, so he turns around and - shoots. He would have never imagined he could pull the trigger, but he panicked, didn't see a way out. Suddenly he forgot about his family and just stands like frozen; stares at what he had done – one of the officers lays on the ground; blood all over his body and the street. Then the other one pushes Dean onto the asphalt, kicks away his gun and handcuffs him. Some people heard the shot and now come rushing down the street. Everyone is screaming, but Dean doesn't hear anything, he is still shocked. It was so easy to pull the trigger, no thinking, just pure reaction.

_End Flashback_


	4. Rattlesnakes and Crackers

_Hey guys! Right, I already finished the next chapter. I promised I would ;)_

_I know this one's a bit weird, but the next one will get better :) Please review :)_

* * *

_A-Tent:_ Striker; Mastiff; Scourge; Stigma; Spit

_B-tent:_ Alpha; Finch; Griz; Ripper; Puppy

_C-Tent:_ Cracker; Squirt; Spike; Ace; Tox

_D-Tent:_ X-Ray; Armpit; Magnet; Squid; Zero; Barfbag; ZigZag; (Caveman)

_E-Tent: _Boo; Snail; Toad; Drooler; Twiddle

_Counsellors:_ Mr Bogey (A); Mr Snapper (B); Mr Oakheart (C); Dr Pendanski (D); Mr Brooks (E)

_Other Persons:_ The Warden (Warden Walker); Mr Sir (Marion Sevillo)

* * *

Rattlesnakes and Crackers

Crazy look, hysteric laugh and psychopathic expression – that's Mr Snapper, the counsellor of B-Tent. He wakes me up before dawn on my second day at Camp Green Lake. At this time I'm normally not really awake, but if you would see Mr Snapper you would also get a bit of a shock and be awake from one moment on the other. His eyes are huge, he blinks all the time and his breath isn't very fresh. He looks like a homeless man, who is a little paranoid and hasn't seen a shower for weeks. So I get up immediately and dress, while he waits in front of the Warden's house. I stay with my own hot pants and tank top; then I comb my hair, brush my teeth and there I see myself in the mirror: I look horrible, really nervous and like I haven't slept right for days. I've got dark shadows beneath my red eyes. It's still dark outside and I'm already sweating, but I'm not sure if it is from the heat or from fear of my day with B-Tent. My body seems weak, after only one day here with the boys. I've never looked worse, but how will it be after a week? How long can I endure this situation? I mean it hasn't been easy for me at home, either, but here it is even more exhausting.

After Mr Snapper explained why I'm here and I ate one tortilla with honey (which was disgusting), I walk with the boys to their sector where they're going to dig their holes today. It's still dark, but I can already feel the heat of the sun. B-Tent seems really similar to A-Tent to me: stupid looks, big scary-looking guys and not really friendly faces. One big Latino, who is obviously the leader of the tent, introduces himself as Alpha. I was surprised, he more looks sad, than he wants to touch me. He always stays a few steps away from me and seems upset. Also he doesn't want to see dancing or something like that for the rest of the day and even gives his water to me - like he cares about me.

I try to stay in Alpha's area, here I feel pretty secure and he doesn't talk very much - exactly what I need at the moment. Unfortunately the other boys can't understand that and come every five minutes to take me with them to the other boys. They're just like the ones in A-Tent, only in B-Tent are fewer boys. There is Finch, he is very small, pale and has a squeaky voice. He seems young compared to the others, but his staring look feels very perverted. The next one is Griz, a huge guy with big muscles, who looks really scary. I can pretty good imagine him to break someone's bones with only a snap of his fingers. Also there's Puppy, the youngest member of B-Tent, who behaves really friendly, except for the way he looks at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. A little bit like a boy, who has a crush on a girl? Maybe. Until now I could imagine to live with B-Tent, even though they're no roommates you dream of; at least they're better than A-Tent. But then I get to know Ripper. He is the most woman-hating, aggressive and brutal person I have ever met. Ripper is about the same height as I am, has deep black hair, pale skin and his eyes look like dead holes.

The slap across my face comes so unexpected, that I fall straight down onto the ground. My head pulsates and I can feel something warm running down my face. There I feel the pain. My nose! He broke my nose! The bloodstream from my face colours the sand red. Still a bit dazed I try to stand up, there came the next punch from behind. I hear laughter and Rippers voice buzzing around my head. I can't move, everything turns black. The last thing I can remember is, that someone tried to pull off my tank top, but something stopped him…

I wake up in my bed in the Warden's house. My head aches, even harder when I open my eyes. The light is so blinding. My nose feels swollen, the pain is awful, but it'll be worse tomorrow. I speak from experience. Or is it already tomorrow? How long have I been unconscious? Suddenly I recognize someone on the couch. Slowly I get up from my bed; immediately I feel dizzy and have to stop for a moment, before I stagger to the couch. A boy lies on it, I don't know him, he's not from A- or B-Tent; it looks like he's sleeping. I sit down on a chair and feel a bit uncomfortable, I don't know what do to. He's sweating and very pale in his face. There I see his foot: he has a terrible wound, which looks swollen, but before I can analyse it accurately, the boy wakes up.

"Wh…Who are you?" his voice sounds horribly rasping and in his eyes I can see pure horror. "Where am I? A…Am I in the hospital? The rattlesnake! It worked!" With a half mad half satisfied look he stares at his wounded foot. He is weak and fastly sinks back into his pillow. He starts gasping and I realize that rattlesnake venom must be in his body. But where are the adults? Hopefully they get him to the hospital. "So, who are you?" he asks again.

I am surprised that he can still talk and think clear in his condition. "Macy. Macy Cooper.", I answer. "What's your name?"

"My name is Louis, but everyone calls me Barfbag. What happened to your face?"

"You know a guy called Ripper? He slapped me and broke my nose."

"This son of a bitch. Hey, you're a girl. How comes a girl is here at the camp? Never thought I'd witness that."

"I slew my stepfather, so the judge meant I'm hard enough to get here."

"How long have ya been here? We in D-Tent would have been happy to have such a hot new roommate." His voice gets quieter and his lips curl into a small smirk.

"I think I have been here for two days, but I'm not sure how long I've been sleeping now. I don't live with the other ones, I live here in the house. At least for the beginning. I bet you'd like some crackers; the food here is disgusting. I'll get ya some."

"Thanks" His voice became only a whisper now.

I'm not convinced that he still understands everything I say, but I stand up and walk towards my backpack. Soon I find my packet full of crackers and bring it to the couch. Louis has his eyes closed. He isn't breathing anymore! I let the crackers fall onto the floor and try to reanimate him. I scream and start crying. He can't die. Suddenly Mr Sir, a woman and a small man with a big hat rush into the room. They grab Louis and carry him outside into a truck, then the small man drives out into the desert. The woman starts shouting at me. That is too much for me; everything starts spinning around again and my head aches. Big hands grab me and carry me back into my bed...


End file.
